


Date with Love

by Silvestria



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, I apologise, based on the film Date with Love which is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/pseuds/Silvestria
Summary: Movie star Nick Gosling has just been unceremoniously dumped by his girlfriend on the red carpet and desperately needs some good publicity. When a video of a high school student asking him to prom goes viral, his manager is convinced this is the way to claw back his reputation. Nick remains to be convinced.





	

"This is a terrible idea," said Nick Gosling, ruggedly handsome star of the popular 'Aliens versus Vampires' film trilogy.

"It's a brilliant idea," countered his publicity manager, Victor. "Blanche Carey dumps you on the red carpet for being 'emotionally insensitive' and your ratings have sunk to pre-Aliens levels. This is exactly what is needed to raise your public profile and connect with your viewers. Cute high schooler, human interest story - it will really show America your caring side."

"I don't have a caring side," Nick pointed out. "Blanche was right as ever. I was being emotionally insensitive. I said she was more interested in her chihuahua than me in front of two dozen news reporters. Anyway, she is more interested in the awful animal; I'd say it again."

Victor shrugged. "The public don't need to know that."

Nick sighed. "You are a cold, cold man, Victor Kincaide. All right, show me the damn video again."

With a distinctly smug look, Victor passed over the phone.

A pretty, perky blonde high school student appeared on the screen. Nick noted that the video had been viewed three million, seven hundred and twenty three thousand, six hundred and eleven times. It was truly amazing the mediocrity that people were willing to consume, as his own career paid testimony.

"Hi there!" said the blonde, waving vigorously. "My name is Relia Blakeney and I'm a Senior at St James High School in Illinois. You won't have heard of me because I'm not even vaguely important - hey, Sophie, can you keep the camera steady?" Relia blinked and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears as her wide blue eyes focussed on the camera again instead of just behind it. "That's my sister Sophie. She's studying film but she's worried she's never going to make it big because she stills wears braces when she's twenty two." 

"Oh my god, Aurelia, you can't just tell the whole internet that!" exclaimed a disembodied voice in the video.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Sophie, I didn't realise your problems were a secret. Anyway, this isn't about you. Nick Gosling, I'm a big fan of yours and in particular your performance as Dirk Raptor in 'Aliens versus Vampires 3: Attack of the Zombie Crocodiles'. It's my favourite movie ever. And anyway, the truth is... I don't have a date for prom. Nobody has asked me. At least I don't think they have. I thought Kit was asking me but he was actually asking about my Biology homework and the whole thing got very awkward, so I've been pretty suspicious since then of what looked like genuine offers. So I'm going out on a limb and asking if you'd like to go with me. I know you don't know me and I don't really know you but... I've watched all your movies and your red carpet appearances and I feel like I kind of know you a bit. I know you're more sensitive than you let on and that you have eyes that see into the dark void of truth. You stand firm like a pine tree blowing on the mountain side. That is how steady and true you are to me. Anyway, like, this is me and I hope you will go to prom with me...... Sophie, can you stop filming now?"

The video abruptly stopped after the camera lurched sickeningly up and down. Nick, who had found himself laughing helplessly from the mention of Sophie's braces, found himself staring wistfully at the blank phone screen at the end. "Like a pine tree blowing on the mountain side," he quoted. "She can't have come up with that herself."

"Nice, isn't it?" agreed Victor without interest. "The dark void of truth. So goth. She probably asked her English teacher or got it off Pinterest. She's pretty dumb."

"I like her," said Nick slowly, still wondering at 'steady and true'. "She's unpretentious."

"So you'll do it?" Victor perked up and snatched his phone back, already scrolling through the contacts to find the right person to call to book flights. 

His client heaved a sigh again and leaned back on the cushion. "Fine. Set it up. High school prom in Illinois. What's the worst that could happen?"

Victor, rather sensibly, chose not to answer this.


End file.
